Bajo la lluvia
by starsinmymind
Summary: Después de la escena final del 4x05 me quedé pensando, ¿cómo sería la continuidad?... pues aquí les traigo este epílogo, ya tenía tiempo pensando en él y hasta hace poco lo redacté (mi imaginación vuela con estas cosas). ¡Disfrútenlo!


-Sin duda son las mejores hamburguesas que he comido nunca.

-Sabía que te gustarían.

-De echo me encantaron, jamás había oído de ese lugar.

-Pues ahora sí, es pequeño y sencillo, pero las comidas que preparan ahí me gustan más que la de los restaurantes, es un lugar mas hogareño. Oye, ¿cómo pagarás la escultura?

-Estoy consciente de que es muchísimo dinero, pero me las arreglaré con lo que tengo... tal vez pueda pagarlo.

-Me alegro, no quiero ser yo la que te preste- le dijo ella en broma- a demás, no me alcanzaría para hacerlo, tal vez si Serena hubiera compartido la recompensa...

-Si, eso hubiera sido bueno... Beckett... ¿por qué te sorprendió el saber que no me iba con Serena?

-No me sorprendí... ¿quién dijo eso?

-Vi tu reacción.

-Pues creo que necesitas lentes porque viste mal.

Habían salido del lugar donde comieron sus hamburguesas y decidieron ir caminando a sus casas, en realidad a casa de Beckett que era la que quedaba más cerca, después Castle se tomaría un taxi.

Caminaban por una amplia calle, por donde se podía apreciar un pequeño parque, las farolas iluminaban el lugar, solo estaban ellos dos, no había más gente.

-Está de más decir que te alegraste en todo sentido.

-Castle, ya deja de decir eso que no es verdad- dijo caminando más rápido, tratando de alejarse de él.

-Beckett, si tratas de huir no te resultará, ya te dije que te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

-Entonces no sigas hablando de ese tema, ¿si?.

-¿Te molesta?- preguntó arqueando amabas cejas.

-¡Claro que no!- contestó alzando el tono de voz.

-¿A qué se debe todo esto Beckett? Haz estado muy distinta desde que...- se quedó pensando un momento- ¡es eso!... el "supuesto beso" ¿no?

-¿Y a mi por qué tendría que importarme eso? - pregunto molesta y paró ahí.

-No lo sé... dímelo tú.

-Contigo no se puede hablar- contestó molesta- Crees que todo gira en torno a ti.

-No es eso, sólo me sorprende que no puedas tomar una conversación seria.

-¿Seria? ¿Qué tiene ésto de seria, Castle? ¡Te comportas como un adolescente en horas de trabajado!... y besas a la sospechosa número uno...

-Ella nunca fue una sospechosa Beckett...

-¡Y la sigues defendiendo!- exclamó.

-¡Sabes que ella no fue!

-No, pero en su momento sí, había razones por la cuales era sospechosa y a ti no te importó eso, la querías meter a la cama de una forma u otra.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡No!... estoy molesta por tu comportamiento, se suponía que debías entretenerla, pero en lugar de eso, fueron hasta la habitación y la besaste en la entrada.

-Tuve que hacerlo para evitar que los descubrieran, te mandé un mensaje y supuse que nunca lo leíste porque no contestaste... y sólo me recargué sobre ella... ¡a eso no se le puede llamar beso!

Un relámpago se hizo presente en el cielo, seguido de un fuerte tronido. Comenzaron a caer lentamente pequeñas gotas y después fue con más fuerza.

-¡Lluvia!- exclamó alegre- al fin algo bueno en este día...

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?

-Desde niña, sí... siempre me ha gustado ver como la ciudad se llena de agua, mojarme bajo la lluvia, es una sensación increíble- decía feliz, su estado de animo había cambiado de un momento a otro.

Beckett caminó bajo la lluvia y dio giros con los brazos abiertos, parecía una pequeña divirtiéndose y Castle estaba fascinado en verla así, alegre, dulce, irradiaba una gran felicidad.

Beckett se percató de la miraba de Castle y paró un poco avergonzada, cambió un poco su actitud, poniéndose un poco más seria.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta verte así, pocas veces tengo la fortuna de ver una sonrisa tuya- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Si... pues, así soy yo, es mi forma de ser.

-Y eso me encanta... en ocasiones tienes un carácter imponente, retador y en otras ocasiones eres así, alegre, divertida... tierna.

Beckett lo miraba sin saber que decir, en un momento Castle término a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-Siempre he querido probar algo bajo la lluvia- le dijo Castle.

-¿Probar qué?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Tus labios- le contestó, acariciando una de sus mejillas y posando su pulgar en el labio inferior de ella.

Beckett no pudo reaccionar ante ésto, se quedo estática, no podía ni siquiera hablar, sólo podía mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que la hacían desconectarse del mundo y teletransportarse a un lugar donde sólo existían ellos dos.

Salió tarde de su mundo, Castle ya tenia sus labios sobre los de ella. Era un simple roce, pero ese mínimo contacto la hacía estremecerse. Cerro los ojos y disfrutó un momento lo que todo aquello le provocaba.

Un rato mas tarde Castle se encontraba pidiendo permiso para acceder a su boca, ésta entreabrió sus labios y él se apropio de ella. La besó de una manera perezosa y tierna. Beckett se estaba dejando llevar, entrelazó sus manos en la nuca de él y así fue correspondiendo tímidamente a esos besos.

Castle disfrutaba todo aquello, la estaba besando por segunda vez, era algo que jamás olvidaría, era algo mágico estar así bajo la lluvia, saboreó el tener sus labios contra los de ella, mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior y ésta en respuesta jadeó, eso lo volvió loco y profundizó aún más el beso.

Unos minutos mas tarde, ambos se separaron en busca de oxígeno, pero no del todo, sus frentes estaban unidas y sus ojos aún cerrados. Beckett fue la primera en reponerse, aunque su corazón aún palpitaba a gran velocidad.

-Castle... esto no... no esta bien- dijo y trató de alejarse de él, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y tomó su muñeca para después regresarla hacia él.

-Beckett, ¿por qué huyes?

-¡Déjame!

-Primero dime que no sentiste nada, mírame a los ojos y dímelo- le dijo ésto tomándola por la cintura.

Beckett lo empujó y se dio media vuelta, Castle sabía que el beso la había afectado un poco, pero aun así quería probar de nuevo esos labios, jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo que sintió hace un momento.

La tomó del brazo y la giró rápidamente para volver a besarla, pero ésta vez ella se resistía al beso, no quería besarlo, no quería volver a sentir eso que él le provocaba, no quería sufrir.

-¡Basta Castle!- le dijo cuando lo empujó- ¿por qué no vas y besas a Serena?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque ella no significa nada para mi... ¡con ella no siento lo que contigo! Eres diferente a todas Beckett, contigo bien puedo discutir, hablar, divertirme y estar como si nada, pero con nadie más me pasa eso... eres especial, ¡importante para mi!

Beckett no pudo contener mas las lágrimas y éstas salieron, cayendo por sus mejillas, Castle se acercó y las limpió con cuidado, provocando un estremecimiento en ella que cerro los ojos ante el contacto y después volvió a abrirlos para mirarlo.

-¡Kate jamás te haría daño... nunca me lo perdonaría si fuera así!- ella se sorprendió al escuchar que la llamaba por su nombre.

Castle aprovechó el momento y la rodeó con sus brazos, para así para fundirse en un abrazo con ella. Seguían bajo la lluvia, eso le daba un toque especial, pero debían irse o enfermarían.

-Beckett, es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que te resfríes.

-Pero quiero quedarme un rato más, disfrutar de la lluvia- contestó un poco desanimada.

-Sé una manera de disfrutarla, tal vez no te guste o tal vez sí, y así te puedo llevar a casa- dijo divertido.

-¿Qué manera?- preguntó curiosa.

Castle se dio media vuelta y se agacho un poco.

-Sube a mi espalda.

-¡Estás loco!

-Anda sube, no muerdo- le dijo y Beckett sonrió.

Lo pensó por unos segundo y después tomó impulso y se trepó a él soltando una carcajada. Paso sus manos al frente y se sostuvo con fuerza, mientras él la tomaba por los muslos para que no cayera.

Anduvieron así por todo el camino para dirigirse a casa de ella, parecían dos adolescentes, lo mejor de todo era que él sabía como cambiarle el ánimo.

* * *

_**¿Qué tal?... Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir ésto, hasta que por fin se me hizo. Sigo escribiendo más capítulos. **_

_**Como ya les había comentado, me llegan los exámenes y tendré que estudiar, pero trataré de actualizar la historia que tengo pendiente. No se preocupen, mañana tendrán en siguiente capítulo de "Desde el comienzo".**_


End file.
